1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a hydrogen sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a large amount of hydrogen is used in industrial and medical applications. Hydrogen is a flammable gas. If the hydrogen leaks, an explosion could occur. Therefore, typical hydrogen sensors are widely used in factories, laboratories and hospitals to accurately monitor the concentration of leaking hydrogen. However, the typical hydrogen sensors have low sensitivities and can not meet the demands.
Therefore, a new hydrogen sensor is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.